Faithblade Chapter 1
by KandiKeyblade
Summary: Xander wanders the wastelands back to his hometown...but something is not quite right when he gets there. He must fight for his life from then on, meeting a few new people along the way


Chapter 1

I closed my eyes as the enemy fell to the ground, completely knocked out. I sighed and looked at him threateningly. "You deserved it" I looked at the bruised and cut body coldly, tugged my scarf up to my nose and walked off, not looking behind to check if he was still alive. I didn't feel the slightest bit of sympathy. I knew they were all Esquarion's army. They were already dead working for her. She'd of killed them anyway if they failed on slaughtering any trespassers to her land. I coughed quietly as I wiped the blood off my sword with my sleeve. Looks like I was getting a cold. Dammit. I sniffed and pulled my fingerless gloves out of my satchel, trying to make as little noise as possible. I was hoping I wouldn't kill many soldiers today…but they are everywhere. Even in the most remote parts of the land, swarming the crumbled castles of the North, destroying every living thing apart from their queen. But they wouldn't dare go to the cities…the King would attack in almost an instant. That's where I was headed. The City. My hometown. My mission from the King was to deliver a very important message to the King of Wynne, the city far west of our capital. War was upon us, we needed to gather as many recruits as possible before the summer came. It was winter already. As I came closer, I saw the large bronze gates to The City through the heavy mist…though something was wrong. The gatekeepers, who were usually minding the gates gossiping like old women 24/7, were gone. I stretched my hands out to the rusty bars, peeking through the slits and looking at the town square. Nothing. I looked in the windows of the tall houses that lined the square. Not a single light was turned on. I couldn't even hear the nightingales that sung sweetly at this time in the afternoon. A bead of sweat dripped down my forehead. I could try entering from the South Gate of The City, but it was an hour's walk round and I already felt like I was going to drop off to sleep anytime soon. But I couldn't sleep out here, what with all the soldiers lurking around. "Awesome day" I slurred sarcastically, and headed to the narrow dirt path that would lead me to The South Gate.

It took me about 45 minutes to get to the gate. Whilst I was walking, I tried to figure out why The City was so deserted. A banquet at the palace perhaps? Or maybe it's just one of those nights where it's too freezing to go out. But it still didn't make sense that the gatekeepers disappeared. They would always be there, whatever the weather. Fortunately, I met no soldiers along the way, but had my sword out ready just in case one decided to jump out of the freezing mist and attack me. I was quite vulnerable in this weather, my body turned quite cold very quickly, and I stiffened a little. But I was still on my guard. I looked at my watch to check the time and I couldn't believe my eyes. 11:08pm. I glanced at the sky. Pure white mist. It looked like it was about to snow. But at 11pm it was still light out?! I shook my head and tugged my watch off my wrist. It was obviously wrong.

The South Gate was wide open, and I breathed a sigh of relief. If this gate was shut I wouldn't know what to do. I slowly walked in, treading carefully, and looked at the tall turrets of the castle in the North of The City. Now I was freaking out. The flags weren't raised. They were _always_ raised. My heart started beating fast and I panicked, freezing where I was, not moving a single muscle. I heard a crow squawking loudly in the distance. I averted my gaze over to the ugly bird. It was on my neighbour's balcony. The bird of death horrendously squawked once again and flew off into the pale sunlight. I looked back at the balcony and a woman was standing there alone, looking at me curiously. I relaxed. It was my neighbour Vivian. She looked like she was taking out the laundry, as she had her familiar blue washing basket in her hand. I smiled and walked closer to her house, waving as I went. She didn't wave back. She just stood there watching my every move. "Vivian! It's me - Xander! Where is everyone?" I shouted up to her. But again, she just stared and didn't answer. However, as I got closer I realised that she was different. Her eyes were all black. Her normally very auburn hair had turned a burnt oak colour. Her skin was bruised and pale. And the most shocking thing of all…her mouth was ripped open, ear to ear, almost as if she was smiling, spilling with blood and some other black liquid. My jaw dropped as she showed me the contents of the basket.


End file.
